


Haunted

by digitaldreams



Series: Morix Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ghosts, Hauntings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morix, Not Beta Read, Watching, amelia watches the events of qath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Amelia is lonely as hell, but that all ends the second a lanky man and halfway-familiar girl walk through her door.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This short takes place throughout Quiet after the Hurricane and before it. As such, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR QUIET AFTER THE HURRICANE. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK IN THE MORIX SERIES. It begins two years before Morix starts as a whole and goes up through the end of Quiet after the Hurricane. Heavy references to the information given in Secrets beneath Secrets case three (The Falsified Turnabout). Minor spoilers for Secrets beneath Secrets case three.

It had been more than twenty years since Amelia Wattson had company.

Ever since the day her friends and coworkers packed their bags to leave their workplace behind, she had been sitting around like a bump on a pickle. There wasn't much else for her to do. She had been murdered, and her death was unresolved. This was the fate of people like her, or rather, ghosts like her. They were doomed to wander around the place of their death with no other options.

She hated Alphonse Clarence for everything. For forging evidence, for killing her, for tearing apart her family, for making it so her little sister would never know her face, for ripping her agency apart at the seams. Rage and vengeance burned angry and hot in her gut, or at least, what was left of it. Amelia wasn't a violent person by nature, but she still hated that man more than most.

The quiet around her and her own ghastly monologue was all she had for twenty years. Everyone she knew was gone. She could only watch the bugs crawl around and wait for a potential buyer of her old agency to come by. At the same time, she knew it wouldn't sell. Mediums and normal people alike had claimed it was haunted, and it was. Anyone who fell victim to superstitions regarding ghosts was bound to stay far away, which meant everything would stay quiet for even longer.

Amelia had been staring out the window from what had once been her office when she heard the soft but still ultimately noticeable sound of the front door opening. The bell above it, which was old yet managed to ring despite its age, pierced the air. She floated downstairs at high speeds, hoping this was the day. Was someone finally going to move in? God, she hoped so. Being alone in this place was boring as hell!

There was the real estate agent Amelia had seen countless times over the past two years trying to sell the property standing in the doorway. Alongside him, there was a man and a teenager. They bore little resemblance aside from the piercing blue of their eyes. He was tall and lanky with dark hair while she was small, slouched over, and had honey blonde hair in a braid. She looked familiar in an odd way. They obviously weren't married. She was too young for that. Business partners was off the table as well.

The real estate agent began going off on his regular tangent about the building, which was old and a home for dust and bugs but still large for its pricing. The price had dropped countless times due to claims of hauntings, and Amelia was halfway offended by that. She wasn't going to scare the crap out of anyone. She just watched like the building was the set of her own soap opera.

When the real estate agent left with the man and the girl, there was something different in the air. It seemed like they were actually thinking of buying it. Amelia was ecstatic. This hadn't happened in years. No one had come this close in ages. Maybe she wasn't doomed to be alone forever after all.

The real estate agent walked out first, leaving the man and the girl. She looked up at her companion through bronze glasses before speaking. "This place is definitely haunted," she said simply.

 _Shit_ , Amelia thought. This was it. She was going to be alone again. They were going to take the haunting as a negative. That was bad. How was she supposed to convince her everything was okay when she couldn't even touch physical objects though? She was doomed.

The man seemed taken aback. "How are you so sure about that?" he asked.

The girl's fingers reached up to touch a necklace shaped like a comma hanging around her neck. "Call it a gut instinct," she murmured. 

Amelia knew what that was. She had seen one of those on a case from when she was alive. They were called Magatamas, and they were sacred relics of spirit mediums. This girl was a medium. Great. As if her luck couldn't get any worse.

"If you think we shouldn't do it, we can figure something else out," the man frowned.

"Don't quote me on this, but I think this spirit is different from what we're used to. You know, someone calm as opposed to a spirit ready to wreck us the second they get the chance," the girl told him with a loose shrug. "I actually think we might be fine."

The man seemed taken aback. "Really?" he questioned.

"I'm sure of it," she assured him. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course," he nodded. And with that said, they went out to meet with the real estate agent.

Amelia's previous panic was replaced with happiness. This was amazing! She was finally going to have people living with her! Granted, it wasn't official yet, but it was still enough to make butterflies rise in her stomach. This was the happiest she had been in years.

In less than two months, the man and girl were moving in.

Amelia learned their names were Cotoli and Chrysalis. They were half-siblings looking for a place to live after he graduated from college. He wore a shining gold attorney's badge, which only made Amelia happier. He was following in her footsteps without even knowing it. Maybe he'd be like her and help to blaze a trail to dissipate the discord of the legal system. That would be grand as could be!

Amelia soon grew used to her new companions. They had a cat named Thea, a small white and brown kitten not yet a year of age. Cotoli was a nerd trying to find a place in a legal system that valued him little. Chrysalis was shy but ultimately supportive of her brother's endeavors as a lawyer.

She saw them grow close with the three Rinko sisters, Venus, Cassidy, and Yuri. Amelia watched as Cotoli fell in love with and subsequently broke up with (but still remained close with) one Ghastly Bespoke. She met their sister, Sora Lin, a motherly quirky young woman aged between Cotoli and Chrysalis. She grew used to Polly and Anton Burke as well, the friends of the siblings. Polly and Sora were dating at first before breaking up, but they were close despite this.

Amelia was happy to see people taking up the mantle she had left behind with her death. Plus, she wasn't lonely. It was perfect for her. She got to see Cotoli and Polly grow close while Ghastly and Sora began courting. Anton and Chrysalis became best friends by watching a TV show about a cat-like superhero. Amelia was the only one who saw Chrysalis' desperate pining after Venus, who seemed oblivious as could be.

Amelia had been there to see grief come over the agency with the death of Natasha Morix. She felt sad along with her new, significantly more lively friends. She heard tragedy befell many of the people she had grown close with. Rumors of Pieter Fury reached her ears, but she never saw him herself. Despite this, she mourned right along with Cotoli, Sora, and Chrysalis when he disappeared without a trace.

She witnessed the founding of the Oracle group. The group of the black glove met frequently to try and undo the corruption that had forged long before they understood the legal world. They were diligent and did their jobs well. Amelia felt like a torch had been passed down without them even being aware of such.

Then came the death of Venus. Once again, a lively place was stained with grief and sadness. Amelia saw Chrysalis cry into her pillow that she failed to confess her love in between desperate attempts at tear-stained channeling sessions. She saw Cotoli slowly break down with the loss of his longtime investigative partner. It was the worst she had felt in the two years she had known these people.

Amelia remembered the day Deirdre Brigit and Lily Shield appeared for the first time. Yuri had been arrested, but she was swiftly returned with the help of Deirdre. They fit into the agency's dynamic nicely, though neither of them could fill the hole left behind by the one and only Venus Rinko.

Neptune Mercure was an odd one out of the friends of the agency's occupants. She reminded Amelia of Venus, and it seemed everyone else felt the same way, though no one spoke of it openly. Amelia watched as Neptune became Chrysalis' new pillar of strength, the new left-hand to the infamous Oracle. It was touching, but she still longed to see Venus once more.

Cassidy had followed soon after her sister died. Amelia was starting to feel sick. Was everyone she had grown to care for going to die? Was this the path to the justice she and her heirs had been seeking for so many years? Was justice even worth it if that was the case?

Despite many hardships, Cassidy's death passed. Life moved on just as the people within it did. Still, there were late nights with Oracle meetings where Chrysalis and Sora attempted to summon the spirits of Venus and Cassidy to bid farewell. No matter the number of attempts, success was never found.

The abduction Interpol case had taken a toll on them all. Cotoli had damn near reached his emotional limit. Neptune went overboard trying to find their missing Oracle. Deirdre, Lily, and Yuri were hit with the overwhelming truth about their agency and the spy they had been chasing. In the end, everything worked itself out with help from Neptune and her weird yet somewhat familiar sidekick.

Amelia stared down during the happy reunion between agency and Oracle. Even with hardships around every turn, they were going on. They were acting to fulfill her legacy unknowingly. It was all she could ever ask for aside from being channeled fully. For the first time ever, she was almost happy to be haunting the agency because it meant her life (undead as it may have been) was touched by these incredible people.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Amelia was a ghost in SBS, so here's ghost Amelia. She hasn't gotten any screen time yet despite quietly existing in the background, so here's her throughout QATH stalking everyone.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be 500 words but wound up being around 1650. I saw the prompt 'ghosts' come up on my computer and just popped off, I guess. Thanks, Amelia.
> 
> Honestly, she deserved so much better. She was alone for over twenty years since her murder was never resolved. After that, she got attached to the Morix gang and had to see Venus and Cassidy die. Since Venus died in the parking lot, she probably straight up saw her get stabbed and had to deal with that forever. Post-death trauma.
> 
> I really do love Amelia though. She's the reason the agency is haunted (which was first mentioned in Turnabout Breakdown ages ago), though to be fair we can blame a certain asshat for that. Regardless, she's a good girl. Vera would have loved her.
> 
> I know I said I was going to do more Morix shorts, but I really didn't expect the next one to happen less than an hour after the first. Productivity is neat, I guess? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
